


Late Bloomer

by Rox



Series: Knb OmegaVerse [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox/pseuds/Rox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko goes through his changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a bit fumbling, a lot of heavy breathing. A whine came from Kouki lips as Seijurou sucks roughly at his scent gland.

A slight graze from Seijurou teeth sent shivers down Kouki spine. His hand moved to Seijurou cheek and pushed to where Kouki planted his lips to his. Seijurou growled his pleasure as Kouki sucked his bottom lip and bit gently at them.

They were a few months in their courtship, and Kouki has gone past being shy at kissing, touching. As he moved his hands underneath Seijurou shirt, to feel his skin “Kouki,” he growled a mixture of his pleasure but also a warning.

Kouki slit his eyes open and whined at Seijurou, he wanted to feel more of each other. Seijurou breathed out his frustration, placing his forehead against Kouki. “Sei?” “We can’t” he stated.

Kouki pushed Seijurou off and pouted as he sat up on the bed “You started it” he accused.

He looked amused, which irked Kouki, here he was hot and horny and Seijurou looked unaffected. “Seijurou” he also gave an impressive growled, which made Seijurou laugh.

Seijurou was hit by a pillow and saw the incoming of the second one which he dodges and tackle a very angry Kouki to the bed. “Let go!” Kouki huffed at him, but only made Seijurou arms tighten around him. “Sei-“before he could angrily fully say his name, he was kissed hard.

He wanted to be angry, really he did, but Seijurou was quenching that anger. His arms loosen and Kouki was able to pulled one of his arms free and grasp red hair. The kiss started rough, turning into nips and Seijurou fully pulling away. “How are we feeling now?” he looked at a daze Kouki, his lips swollen. He was very satisfied in riling his omega up. To be honest with himself the alpha part of him was very happy how thoroughly he had Kouki smelling like them, removing the little scent of other alphas his omega associated with.

“Seijurou, wipe that smug look off your face” he groused. Seijurou blinked at Kouki and moved away as Kouki pushed and sat up.

Kouki eyed Seijurou warily, “Like I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted. You started this. You know better,” he reprimanded.

An Omega scent gland was very sensitive just nuzzling will set it off. Pheromones would fill the room and if an alpha was doing the nuzzling it makes an omega get in the mood.

And what Seijurou was doing was scent marking. Making Kouki completely smelling like him for a couple of days, it will make other alphas stay clear of him, unless one made an issue of challenge. It was completely different from a bite, once you get bitten, there was no turning back, and they would be a mated pair.

Once bonded in such a manner, both pairs were whole. It was taught in an early age that you had to pick your mate carefully. Kouki has never heard of a mated pair breaking up, cheating was impossible, they’re instinct was very strong and territorial. Even if they hated each other’s, it a very sobering thought.

Which now that things settle down, he saw a clearer look of Seijurou; who was rumpled and red, his face looking strained.

“Sei, why did you do that?” he looked away from Kouki, which made him suspicious and impatient as he place both hands on either side of Seijurou face as he made him look at him “Hey don’t tell me you got jealous again…”

Actions like this amazes Seijurou, no one would dare grab him in such manner, and he never thought he would allow such things. But with Kouki any touch was welcome. His omega has become much more confident in their relationship.

Seijurou grasped both hands “I couldn’t help it”

“Sei! How many times do we have to have this conversation…”

“I can’t really help it; the smell was overwhelming this time”

“Seijurou it’s just my friends, my teammates. And we were at practice so that explain the strong smell.”

It was Seijurou turn to pout at Kouki. Which made him smile, “You are so immature,” he chuckle.

Seijurou sighed, he moved Kouki hands off his face, but took one of his wrist to his open mouth as he sucked lightly and heard with satisfaction of his Kouki gasp and a little moan of pleasure.

He snapped to his senses and whisks his wrist away from his mouth, “Seijurou Akashi” his tone disapproving.

All he could do was laugh. This is what he loved about his omega, he made him feel normal. That why apart of him got territorial with Kouki, he was sometimes naïve and a little too nice for Seijurou liking, he liked Kouki affections to be toward him only, but that could be his alphas’ side feelings.

Kouki jumped off his bed, opening a window to let in some fresh air, their scent was suffocating his room and the last thing he needed was to have his parents scenting it. It was embarrassing when his father caught them making out on the couch, thinking they will be gone for the weekend. What an awkward conversation that became.

He looked to his night table at his clock, “Is it that time,” he rushed to gather his things, “I’m going to be late for the meeting” he grumbled.

Seijurou watched as Kouki place on his sweatshirt and reached for his phone, “That time already…” he solemnly toned.

 Only certain times of the week his parents will return home late in the day and those days will be when Kouki goes to his meetings. Seijurou figure this would be a good opportunity to spend some alone time with his intended.  Though convincing Kouki to at least skip one meeting was becoming impossible.

“Do you really have to go?”

“Of course”

“It’s not exactly needed?” he cautiously questioned.

Kouki looked thoughtful about that but Seijurou could already see that he was going regardless; he had to try at least.

These meeting were for omega. For those that hit puberty and found out their class, it’s a confusing time and most parents found it hard to give their children all the information they need. So a foundation was built for this sort of things, especially omega parent are usually afraid of letting anyone know they had children of the same class. These were parent that were taught in the old ways and it was understanding but also stunted their children growth and usually reflected bad on their children self-esteem.

It is a new generation where laws were placed to protect omegas from the abuse they have endured in the past. These meeting were for the youth that needed someone on their level to help get accustom to what they are going to be experiencing but also a welcoming place to have a someone to just have a chat with.

“It may not be something that I need now, I guess, but I like these meetings, they help me a lot and I also want to help others that are going through the same things as I did” he said enthusiastically to Seijurou.

“Very well,” Seijurou stood up and grab his phone off the table and stood in front of Kouki as he kissed his forehead. “Good thing I called the others to meet up”

He could only smile at his alpha for being understanding and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

***

Seijurou entered the Maji burger that Kagami and Kuroko frequent. He had walked Kouki to his meeting, though he stood around for a minute as he observed the omegas greet Kouki but twitch their nose as Seijurou scent was broadcasting off him, all he saw was his Kouki red faced and trying to figure out what to say.

“Hello Akashi-san, you look pleased” Kuroko appeared in front of him, though for most it would scare them, but Seijurou seemed to have gotten used to it. Also there seem like something was off. Though he was distracted before he could pinpoint what it was.

“It probably has to do that he did something to your friend Tetsu” a grouchy Aomine answered, as he along with Kagami stuffed his face.

Midorima was also among the group and gave a more gracious greeting to Seijurou. “Kise couldn’t make it, had something to do, mostly likely a date or a photo shoot…” Aomine informed but with a bitterness that underline his tone. Seijurou had a few suspicions about Aomine feeling towards the blond, but as now, he shall keep them to himself –until the right time comes along-

“Thank you for coming none the less. We don’t get to meet so often.”

“Is that so? Lately I feel like we are being used when your little omega rej-“Aomine yelped in pain as someone kick him under the table.

Kagami almost choked on his burger as tried not to laugh and Kuroko as always looking stoic but a bit mischievous in his eyes.

“Oi Aomine, are you alright?” Midorima questioned, as he evaluated him.

Aomine could only glared are Kuroko, he knew it was him.

“Akashi-san, all is going well with Furihata-kun?” Kuroko ignored the scornful look.

Seijurou did his best to hide his amusement, though it seems he may have failed, “Everything is going well with us.”

He spent time with some of his teammates, before he headed back home.

 

***

Kouki sighed; he was seated at his desk. Last night he was placed in awkward situation, where he had to explain why he smelled like an alpha and what scent marking was again. Being that his old peers and counselors threw these new tasks unto to him –since they had new members- because of Seijurou.

There was so many embarrassing questions asked and not to mention they wanted to know if he went to that level with Seijurou. Though he told them he was still a virgin, he must have changed into different shades of red that night.

He breathed in and caught a funny scent. In front of him sat Kuroko, who almost was lurched over his desk.

“Um-hey, Kuroko?” he got up to move beside the blue haired boy and saw him sweating a bit.

The smell seemed to get a bit stronger now as he lean in more. _Oh man, this can’t be happening…_ Kouki breathed in Kuroko scent and his fear grew, he placed his hand to his forehead, Kuroko mewled at the touch. He pulled his had away quickly and looked around the classroom, hoping to god no one heard that, and thank god barely anyone was in the classroom, since it was break time.

“Okay, Kuroko you have to come with me,” his friend slit open his eyes. “I’m not well Furihata-kun…” he stated.

_If you only knew the position you’re in…_

He helped Kuroko to get up and place his arm around his shoulders as they made their way out the classroom.

 

***

Kouki found himself in the infirmary with Kuroko on the bed and the nurse examining him. “Well you are right. It’s seem Kuroko is a late bloomer, it does happens every now and then, I’ll go call his parents to come get him,” she gave Kouki a reassuring smile, “I don’t have those numbers on me, stay here with him as I go to the office and make the call” she walked out the room but took one look at Kouki “Furihata, make sure no one enters this room” she warned and shut the door.

Kouki gulped, that’s right the alphas in this building could get a whiff of Kuroko scent, which would be bad, since they weren’t –sadly- mature enough to control themselves around an omega going into heat.

“Furihata-kun, you look pale, I thought I was the sick one here”

“Ah- sorry Kuroko, are you doing okay?’ he asked tentatively.

“No, I feel ill…hot”

“Kuroko, do you kn-“he shook his head rethought that for a moment. “No…Did you hear what the nurse said?” Kuroko blinked at him; of course he did not hear anything. He swallowed harshly and took a breath in “Kuroko you are going into heat” he bit his lip.

Kuroko eyes widen and sat up quickly, “That is not possible, I-…but I should be a beta”

Watching his friend struggle with the revelation brought back some memories as well. Before he could say anything he heard footsteps, and could smell Kagami. “Kuroko no matter what, you stay in that bed and don’t move out of there.”

Kuroko blinked as the brunette ran out and shut the door. It was almost scary how much Akashi-san rubbed off on Furihata.

 

***

Kagami had left Kuroko for a bit as he went to get some bread. He knew that he was not feeling well, he figure at least this would settle in his stomach. Coming back to the classroom and finding out Kuroko was taken to the nurses’ office.

He race down the hall, he was able to smell Kuroko elusive scent, but it felt different. The hairs on his neck stood up, there was something wrong. The scent that was getting stronger was something different alright, and it made his determination to find Kuroko.

He was close; he could feel the rumbling in his chest. It was as if he was on a hunt, he felt this way in all the games their team played. Feeling the edge of victory, except this feeling was different, almost unfamiliar.

So focus was he to the scent he knock into Furihata, he grabbed the brunette arm before he could hit the ground.

“Thanks, Kagami,” Furihata looked up to see his friend eyes dilated and grimace when Kagami hand tighten on his arm. This was definitely not good.

“Where’s Kuroko” he growled out, a demanding tone.

He felt the aggression reek out of Kagami, it was then he realized that Kuroko heat was getting stronger, not only that but he also smelled like Seijurou. It was probably the source of Kagami agitated state but also what’s probably keeping his friend from get violent towards him.

Though he found it funny how Kagami was reacting to Kuroko, when he went into to heat, unfortunately it was during class for him as well, Kagami never reacted. Adolescent alphas were known to be more dangerous than those that have more experiences, maturity, on them. And considering how many alphas Kouki knew it shows how strong these individual were.

“Kagami, let go, it hurts,” at his calming tone, his friend snapped out of it.

“Sorry Furihata, I don’t understand what going with me” he could see the confusion in Kagami face. “Is Kuroko okay? I can smell him, but it weird…”

“Yea about that, you can’t be near him”

Kagami could not whole back his growl, the thought that he was being denied to see Kuroko unsettled the alpha in him.

Luckily for Kouki, Kiyoshi senpai shown up and place his large hand on Kagami head, “Now now, stay calm Kagami” with him was Hyuga and Riko. The benefit of a beta was they kept the peace among alphas, even were good guardians to omegas. They were the most calming among the class.

“Ah Kiyoshi-senpai, coach, captain, I’m glad you guys found us.”

“Of course, as soon as we heard what happen and didn’t see Kagami, we figure you’ll need us.” Riko answered. “The teachers pretty much has all the students, mainly alphas, shut into the classroom. Though I can barely smell Kuroko anyways…”Hyuga informed with an observation of Kuroko scent. If Hyuga was having a bit trouble in scenting Kuroko, being an alpha, which means Kagami must be really sensitive to Kuroko only.

“Well Kuroko parents should be coming soon,” Kouki informed. “Hey! What exactly going on?” Kagami was losing his patient but the surprise look on everyone was even more annoying. He lifted Kiyoshi hand off his head gently, “Oi Kagami, please tell me you not that oblivious” Hyuga spoke but Kagami face actually showed how clueless he was, that Riko lost her patient and Kagami found himself kicked by coach “I can’t believe you’re this stupid! Don’t you understand that Kuroko is going through his changes” she growled out.

“Ow! What are you talking about?” Kiyoshi step in before Riko murder him. “Kagami, you do know something wrong with Kuroko scent…” “Yes, he’s sick, right?” everyone gave a big sigh of exasperation. Kagami was definitely one of a kind. Kuroko had his hand full with this guy. “Listen Kagami, Kuroko is late in the game you could say, but he is going through his first heat” Hyuga spoke to the red haired calmly.

Kouki watched the many shades of color his teammate was showing, the realization the impact of the situation finally hitting him. “But he- um… how… Kuroko is a b-“ this time Kouki spoke, “It’s not uncommon, but it does happens, there are some that are late bloomers and Kuroko is close to the cut off time.”

 

***

Kouki sighed as school was ending. Thankfully it was now the start of the weekend. After the explanation to Kagami of what was going on, he still needed time for it to sink in. His senpai’s took the confused red haired with them, at the time Kagami sadly could not be trusted near Kuroko, and neither could they trust Kuroko as well.

Kuroko parents came to the school and quickly took him home.

Word travel fast too as Seijurou text him, he was concern not with Kuroko situation but his safety. At first he could not understand his concerns about him but Izuki-senpai explain that for an alphas that not close to his omega at all time and them being place in a conflicting position must be frightening. It is an alpha responsibility to protect their omega, especially since he was his intended.

After practice was over, everyone notice that Kagami ran off when he saw the opportunity. “Don’t worry about it, he may be a dope but he won’t hurt Kuroko, either way Kuroko father is an alpha,” Riko calm everyone’s nerves but it was a shocking news to know Kuroko father class. “How do you know that?” Koganei –senpai asked. “He acts just like Kuroko, also Hyuga was able to smell his scent, not only that he had presence just like an alpha,”

”He was pretty scary, so if Kagami gets any close he just might get annihilate but his father…” Hyuga shrugged. Even though it was cold of his Senpai, in a way an alpha who had a child omega, that is not mated, became very overprotective especially when their child go into heat. If Kagami not careful he might find himself in a bad situation and the last thing you want is to not be trusted by a parent to be around their child.

Kouki has been doing a lot of sighing this day and it seem it won’t be stopping anytime soon.

 

***

Kouki found himself in front of Kuroko home and a dejected Kagami who was squatted on the ground, not only that but he found Seijurou rounding the corner with Aomine and Midorima close by.

“Sei?”

Seijurou was standing in front of his cute omega, he was happy that his hunch was correct that Kouki will be here. He gave Kouki a kiss on the lips, hearing Aomine giving a retching sound and Midorima analyzing a depressed Kagami.

He ignores it all as his omega submitted to the affection. He pulled away, with Kouki giving a disapproving huff. He chuckle, “I wish you stop doing that Sei…” “Sorry Kouki, I’ll make it up later, but why are you here?” He knew why but his tone underlines his disapproval of him being here.

“I think you know exactly why I’m here…” he trailed off as they both turned to look at Kagami, they could see the cloud over his head. Aomine gave a growled squatting in front of Kagami, “Really you’re pathetic, what did you think was going to happen coming here”

“I just wanted to see him…”

Midorima spoke next, pushing his glasses up “Exactly what parent will let an alpha come anywhere near their omega child in such a critical time. I say, I’m quite surprise Kuroko father did not disembowel you”

“Perhaps I should have not invite them along” Seijurou intoned as he watched Kagami mood getting worse and his Kouki getting rile up by their thoughtlessness. “Really you two, he already feeling bad, stop throwing salt into the wound”

“Sorry” they said in unison. Only for the fact that Furihata back was turned from Akashi and he glower at them, almost willing them to give him a reason to put them down. Not to mention one of his eyes turned gold. Once Furihata turn to face Akashi he eyes were both red, Aomine and Midorima look on with amazement, Kuroko was right in that Furihata had more sway towards Akashi.

“Beside, why are you guys here?”

“I should be asking that of you, Kouki” once again Seijurou gave him a disapproving look.

But Kouki stood his ground even though he could feel Seijurou wanting to carry him home. “I’m here for Kuroko and to make sure Kagami was okay, he wouldn’t hurt me Sei” he was adamant at the last part, looking at how pitiful Kagami look, they could rest assure he was not hurting anyone. So Seijurou felt he worried for nothing, but he had to check up on him.

“My apologies, I should have more faith in you and your friends.” Midorima place his hand over Aomine mouth before he said anything stupid and even Kagami spare a minute from his depression to look in awe.

“But in my defense those two follow me here…”

“Oi!” both once again were in sync and outrage at how quickly Akashi threw them under the bus. But then again it was true; mostly Aomine and Midorima bump into each other, to Midorima displeasure, and Aomine spotted Akashi and drag him along, no matter how much he objected. Akashi allowed them to follow him.

Kouki found it all amusing. He like it when Seijurou became playful and was happy to find that he and his old teammates were slowly closing their gap, soon Sei was going to have a pack again.

“Anyways, you two have no right in getting on us, while you both are flirting in front of this guy…”Aomine gruffly said and gave a pointed look at Kagami.

“Sorry Kagami…” Kouki said sincerely and moved to squat in front of him. “But you are lucky that you did not get hurt…”

“It doesn’t matter what Kuroko dad says, I’m going to stay here until it’s over” He declared. Kouki eyes widen while the others almost choked. “Kagami, you can’t do that” Midorima cue in, almost expressing a bit of concern. “Why not?”

“It’s like talking to a kid” growled Aomine, he was losing his cool. “Hey idiot, Kuroko father gave you an out, you staying here will get him even more agitated.” Kagami growled his impatient to him and soon they found themselves watching two idiots growling at one another while having a staring contest.

Before Akashi intervenes they heard a cheerful loud voice running toward them “Ah Akashicchi, Furihataicchi, Midorimacchi!!” Kise stopped in front of them all, with a wide smile “Oh almost everyone here, oh why is Kagamicchi and Aominecchi on the ground?”

“Hey Kise what the hell are you doing here?” Aomine stood up, forgetting about Kagami. Kise gave a pout, “What do you mean? I was invited…” as far the three knew no one called him.

“Ah I called Kise-san” Kouki piped in. As soon as Kouki announce that Kise had him in a hug, “That’s right! I’m here to help Kurokocchi” this gotten Kagami attention. He stood up quickly, he advance towards Kise, who look at him innocently, but Aomine stood in his way.

“Hey calm down both of you” Midorima intoned, trying to remedy the situation.

Kouki look to Kise, gold and brown eyes looked as if they communicated something. Feeling that he gotten approval, “Kagami, please calm down, though Kise-kun does not smell like one, he is an omega”

Both alphas that were ready to fight were struck by this information. “Oi! Aomine, don’t tell me you didn’t know this,” Midorima growled his frustration. “Of course not! How was I supposed to know, he smell like an alpha” he growl defensively. “Akashi-san you were right all along, he was not paying attention, idiot”

“Hey! What the hell are you talking about, huh?!” Aomine grabbed the front of Midorima jacket, “Aomine let go of Midorima,” it was calm but underneath was a warning. “You should be angry at yourself, Ryouta announce that he was an omega when he join the team, I had my suspicion you were not listening”

Kise started to laugh, “It’s just like Aominecchi to not listen” Aomine sneered at Kise, “Then why the hell don’t you smell like one” he moved to grab Kise but this time it was Akashi that got in the way. “We are causing too much trouble now,” the others follow Akashi sight to a window where Kuroko father stood. He looked calm on the outside, but he was sending signal, mainly by scent, that shows how agitated he was to have some alphas near his territory.

“It’s best we go. Beside you can’t stay here Kagami, let’s accompany you home” Kagami wanted to fight Akashi on this but for some reason he could not. He was not scared but everyone was voicing their concerns, he was only causing more trouble. And if he wanted to be trusted in being around Kuroko, it was best he goes home and waits when he was normal in a way. So he submitted to Akashi in this.

Kouki smiled warmly at his friend for doing what was right. Aomine patted Kagami shoulder and turn him to the direction of his home. “Ah wait Kagamicchi” Kise moved as close as he could be to Kagami, but Aomine shifted slightly that he couldn’t get to close. Kouki gave Seijurou a questioning look; his alpha only gave him an amused look.

Kise ignored Aomine, “I need something from you Kagamicchi” Kagami looked warily at Kise, “What?” Kise gave him a mischievous smile.

 

***

 

“Hello Oto-san, Oka-san!” Kise greeted enthusiastically as Kouki bowed respectively. As far as Kouki could observe, Kuroko father seem to relax with them a little but still kept his guard up, as Kuroko mother greeted them happily and gently nudge her mate to let them come in. “It’s nice to know Tetsuya has many good friends. I did not get a chance to thank you Furihata-kun for taking care of our son.”

“There no need, Kuroko-kun has always help me,” he felt another set of eyes watching him and turned to also greet Kuroko grandmother who nodded in acknowledgement.

“You only have a few minutes to see Tetsu, after that we cannot welcome any visit for a while” Kuroko father spoke with assertiveness, it also had the underlying that he wanted them to tell the others the same. Kise chimed in, “We won’t be long, we just going to give Kurokocchi a few things to help,” Kuroko mother laugh softly as Kuroko father seem to not want to know exactly what that was.

 

***

 

“Why is he here?” he was stoic as always but definitely was irritated that Kise was here, and in his room.

“Ah Kurokocchi don’t be like that” Kise pouted, looking hurt.

“Um, sorry Kuroko, I called him. I’m still new at this as well and Kise has more experience on this than I. We also go to the same meet up, so I trust him.” Kuroko look surprise at that admission. He Knew Furihata meetings, he never thought that he was now going to be invited to them, but to think Kise was part of it too. He was having second thoughts.

“I brought some presents for Kurokocchi” he had quite a please look, like a cat that just caught itself a plump bird. “I’m afraid to ask, but let’s hurry this” Kouki sympathize with Kuroko, the room was getting heavy with Kuroko heat and so far it was slowly working up to what all unmated omegas dreaded.

Kise place the bag in front of Kuroko, “There are something’s that I pick up at the center, things if you chose to use, and also a little surprise in there”

“The fact that you had the nerve to pick up those things, I’m afraid of the surprise”

“I believe Kuroko, it will make you happy and maybe make it bearable for you…” he got an incredulous look from him, but watched as Kuroko reach in and took out a black shirt that smell completely of Kagami. He looked at them questionably, “Well since he wanted to help, I ask him to take off his shirt” he chuckle, even Kouki couldn’t help it as Kagami stuttered at Kise request but when explained why he need it, well Kagami wasn’t the only one embarrassed.

“Even better that he never change out of the clothes after practice” Kouki added.

“Thank you…” was all Kuroko said.

 

***

Kise waved goodbye to Kouki as he walked the opposite direction. He didn’t make it far when he saw Seijurou waiting for him. He didn’t need to ask, he had a feeling Seijurou would be waiting for him. He grabbed Seijurou offered hand and walked side-by-side.

A few blocks down and in the bliss that Kouki was in, were disperse, when he notice they were not heading in the right direction. “Sei, this is not the way home” “Not to your home but to mine” he stated.

Kouki hummed, “And why are we going to your place? I don’t think my parents will like that, especially papa” Seijurou chuckled, “No he did not like it, but I did call them and they said it was okay and expect you back on Sunday. Though without your mother help, you would be home now”

Kouki also laugh, he could just see his father pouting and whining at his mother. “You really are like, that they trust so much” he remarked. “I will never let them questioned their trust in me” Seijurou sworn. Kouki moved to snuggle closer to Seijurou. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Very well, let’s us start on this lesson” Midorima spoke as push his glasses up. He ended up escorting Kagami back home with Aomine in towed. This was under the orders of Akashi, well a favor really. Though he did not think he will be giving them a refresher course.

But considering that they all were staying the weekend at Kagami, though between him and said host were against it, well one look at Akashi and it was decided they will have a nice boys sleep over. Though Aomine wasn’t going to complain, he was already used to mooching off Kagami. Though somewhere between eating and cleaning up Midorima was in his full get up, nightcap and stuff animal included. All Aomine could think of is how anal this guy really could be.

They all sat facing a serious looking Midorima, as he cleared his throat, a signal the lesson will begin.

“We shall start with Kise, since Aomine is still confused about that,” he took out a chart with Kise brightly smiling face, “Hey when you had time to do this…” Kagami asked in surprise. Of course Midorima did not answer but continue. “So Kise as some of us found out is an omega, perhaps you were confused on the fact being that he had the overwhelming scent of an alpha, I think perhaps this is the cause of why Aomine bullies him so much” they both looked at the surly dark tan boy.

“Kise family consists of three sisters, mother and father. Kise mother is the alpha of the household, his two sister are alphas as well and the other sister a beta and Kise father is the omega” this shocked both boys. “Yes, even I was surprise of these facts, but it makes sense. We all know about scent marking, there also a scent marking among family, especially alphas that have omega children will make sure they smell exactly like them. It’s useful and a good deterrents.”

“Wait a minute! Even if this is the case, why does Kise act like a self-centered ass…”Aomine growled.

“One thinks that omegas are to be submissive. This is what all classes are taught, but one forgets that nurturing has a hand of what ones personality shall be; I’m not surprise that Kise family encourage this personality of his. And to be honest it actually works for him.” He nodded at this.

“Beside Aomine he had someone as simple as you fooled. Even Kuroko father was able to distinguish him or else he would not be allowed inside” this only made Aomine angry.

“Will this be the case soon with Kuroko?”Kagami questioned.

“It will depend on Kuroko family, considering that you both were dating before this all happen” Midorima pause as he thought something over, “Though I suspect that you and Kuroko have not slept with one another?”

Kagami whole faced turned red. “Knowing this guy Kuroko was probably being patient with him” Aomine added. He felt sorry that Kuroko was actually dealing with a dense alpha. This snapped Kagami to growl at Aomine and they both started a growling match in front of Midorima.

_I should have just disobeyed Akashi; I rather deal with his wrath then these idiots…_

Before he could intervene they heard banging at the door and soon the shouting “Shin-chan!!” it was Takao, Kagami opened the door and was pushed out the way as Takao raced to Midorima side and latch onto him. “Shin-chan, am I here on time?! Tell me I’m not too late” wailed Takao, Aomine started to laugh at the scene as Midorima faced cracked in embarrassment.

“Takao what are you doing here?”

“What do you mean? What kind of alpha will I be if I did not defend my sweet mate innocence from these two deviant alphas” he grasps the sides of Midorima face and kissed him hard and pulled away as he growled at the two said alphas.

At this point Aomine was on the ground laughing and Kagami was trying desperately to hold his in. Midorima was horrified, he pushed Takao off him “Y-Yo-“he stuttered, Takao looked up “Ow Shin-chan that hurts”

“You stupid alpha!” the green haired boy shouted.

Takao stoop up quickly, “I’m stupid? How do you expect me to let my omega be alone with two alpha, you should had waited for me. My omega!” Takao latch onto Midorima side again.

“Hey now, you should know we wouldn’t lay hands on Midorima” Aomine spoke after his laughter calm down. Midorima looked ready to maul Kazunari. The raven hair looked to Aomine and to Midorima, who was holding his murdering intent. Now that he had a second to rethink all this, maybe he did overreact.  But before he could apologize he felt the fist into his head. And now he was on the floor nursing his head “Shin-chan why must you be so hard on me…” he whined.

“Serve you right, idiot” he patted himself down and shift his night cap back into place. _Stupid alpha…_

“Ah Shin-chan, I’m sorry, but you can’t just call and say you spending the weekend with two alphas, I worry you know” he defended. “Beside my instinct took over, I can’t help it, what if something happen, I’m supposed to protect you” he pouted.

Watching how these two interacted, it was hard for Kagami to believe that Midorima was an omega and said alpha on the ground was his mate.

As Kuroko told him the story on how Kazunari found Midorima in the locker room hitting his heat too soon, one thing lead to another and Kazunari could not help but mark Midorima. When their parents found out, one—they were happy they were not going to be grandparents too soon and two, how were both family going to handle the coming heats with Midorima. Keeping an alpha away from their omega mate was not easy. This is what Kagami been told anyways.

Kagami got up and turned the TV on, as the odd couple continues to bicker and Aomine walked out to the balcony, sliding the door shut.

He took his phone out and pressed dial, “Hello Aomineicchi!” Kise sugary voiced, this made Aomine grinds his teeth “Why the hell didn’t you tell me?” he growled out.

Kise laughed at the end,” Ah Aomineicchi is such a simpleton. It’s your fault for not listening.”

“With that personality of yours anyone can be fool…”

“Hmph! Why does it matter now? Is it hard to treat me like an equal?” he could picture Kise pouting, he chuckle which irritated Kise “Aomineicchi, if you find this funny I’ll never talk to you again!”

“Oh, is that so” he teased.

“You are such a meanie!” he cried.

“Kise”

“What?”

“The next time I see you, I’m going to eat you…” he hung up.

***

“Eh…” he heard the dial tone at the end. Did he hear that right?

“Ehhhhhhhhhh” he shouted.

His whole family turned to the red face blond. His sisters and mother ears twitch as they could almost hear Kise heart pounding.”

***

Kouki entered the Akashi household with Seijurou close behind “Papa Akashi we are home!”

“Father is not home Kouki” Seijurou stated as he shut and secure the door. “Oh, will he be coming home late?” he innocently blinked.

Seijurou coughed, “He is out of town on business” he demurely answered.

“Eh…Seijurou! You breaking one of papa Akashi rules” he tried his best to hide his smile. Seijurou took hold of Kouki and pulled him in his arms, “It almost like that time when you tricked your brother out the house when he was supposed to supervise us” Kouki let go the laughter bubbling inside.

It was true there were rules placed when they started this courting. Kouki parents and Seijurou father sat down for dinner and agreed on ground rules. One being that they are not left alone, at least not too long, both father, were adamant at this. But it seemed that Seijurou wanted to break it, at least this once perhaps. He lean in to kiss Kouki, he was going to take every opportunity he had to be with his omega.

Kouki pulled away, “Mmm… but this really bad Sei, I should not be here”

“Oh are you trying to stay in father good graces? You don’t really have to, he likes you a lot. I’ll take the fall if I must,” in between he gave small pecks on Kouki lips, cheek and neck.

It was true that Kouki won Masaomi over. From what Seijurou had told him—that he and his father were trying to make amend, Akashi was unsure of his father change of heart, but he wanted to be a father. Though his father was still strict with him, but still allowed Seijurou some liberties; so long as his studies did not suffer.

Kouki laughter turned to moans as Seijurou bit into his earlobe, one of Kouki weak spot. This let some of his pheromones out, one that Seijurou inhale greedily.

Taking Kouki hand and they moved in the direction to his bedroom. “Oh” Kouki eyes widen as he shook himself out his daze, pulled into Seijurou room and watching him shut the door set Kouki nerves on edge. “Sei?”

Saying his name, he turned, his eyes filled with hunger, it was unnerving. “Sei…”he could hear the quiver in Kouki tone; he took hold of both hands and kiss each one, making Kouki relax a bit. “I need to do more with you Kouki”

“Like?” he cautiously asks, heart pounding.

“Do not worry; I know you’re not ready for that, yet. But I do want to touch you in other matters, if you get scare; you may stop me” he assured.    

He gave Seijurou analytical look, one that Midorima would be proud of. He closed his eyes and waited for Seijurou to kiss him, his way of saying that he has his total trust.

Seijurou took hold of Kouki’s head as he crushed their lips together. It not the first time they had kissed so passionately so he was not worried that it will scare Kouki. Matter of fact, Kouki clung to him, almost close to purring. His omega was being more receptive.

He pulled back, removing Kouki shirt and his, dropping them to the floor. Kouki hand went to Seijurou pants waistband as he pulled him close again for another kiss. Which he happily went back to, devouring them, hands at Seijurou shoulders as his nails dig in a little when Seijurou stroke up and down his spine.

One of Seijurou hands rested on the small of his back and the other grasps hold of his clothed ass. He felt the pressure as Seijurou pushed both their lower half close, he shivered not only of Seijurou intoxicating scent but he could almost feel the outline of Seijurou growing hard cock against his own.

Seijurou pushed down both their pants, and moved them towards his bed. Seeing Kouki spread out with his aroused face looking up at him, Seijurou swallowed hard. He said he was only going to touch him, he would not go too far with Kouki, he going to make them feel good, only that. This he kept running through his head, Kouki grasps Seijurou head down for another deep, suffocating kiss. He did not like when Seijurou paused like that. Matter of fact he was going to get his alpha moving again, he smiled against his lips as one hand moved along Seijurou side and gently grasped Seijurou cock; he heard the groan and held his breath as Seijurou almost bit into his scent gland.

It was instinct that he fought, “That love was a bit dangerous…” he rumbles.

He let go of the breathe he held. A part of him wanted to be marked by his alpha but was relieve that Seijurou had so much control. But he did not miss the endearment Seijurou let loose. And Seijurou did not miss it as well, “Kouki, sorry I was going to tell you, but in different circumstances. I love you, Kouki” he whispered slowly to Kouki ear.

“Sei” a surprised Seijurou was toss on his back as Kouki straddle his hips and began showering his face with kisses. He laughed, and held his breathe as Kouki sat up, hands to his pale chest. “Sei, I-“the words were at the tip of his tongue. It was an overwhelming feeling. “Me too Sei…I love Sei too” he was finally able to get it out. Kouki found himself once again on his back. Seijurou eye flash gold and stayed that way.

He could feel both side of Seijurou pleasure at his own admission. He leans in, a nip to his lips and bite to his ear lobe once again, not being able to control the shivers of pleasure that went through his body. Kouki felt his boxer brief, slipping down his hips, thighs, and legs and gone.

Heterochromatic eyes watched him closely.

A pale hand took hold of his cock and gently stroke. Kouki moaned and bit his lip at the ministration. Seijurou lips moved a scant close to Kouki “Kouki touch me too” he moved his hand to Seijurou as well.

Their breathing started to labor, Seijurou forehead rested against his. They both continued to stroke one another.

Seijurou stopped and moved out of Kouki grasps, which frustrated the omega, he hope to god Seijurou was not going to stop mid-way or so god help him. Seijurou chest rumble with laughter, “Don’t worry, not yet, just a different position…”he trailed off.

A puzzle look came across Kouki as Seijurou took hold of Kouki legs, and moved between them. Seijurou hand slip up Kouki shaft and slide down again as the omega gave a whimper as Seijurou massaged his balls. “This is a view I will treasure…” as he said this, he slid his thumb down Kouki perineum to Kouki hole, making a circular movement. Another whimper came from Kouki, but a nervous one, Seijurou bent over Kouki, “I won’t do that, at least not tonight” he reassured Kouki with a kiss.

Sitting up again, Seijurou closed Kouki legs, his cock between his thighs and against Kouki. He held his legs over one shoulder and began to thrust against Kouki, which the omega let out a surprise noise.

He continues thrusting against Kouki, red and gold watched the panting omega face turn into pleasure. He fought an instinct that wanted to thrust into the omega, but the scent that came out of Kouki was calming, but at the same time sensual.

He didn’t think he could be so noisy, but watching Sei cock move between his thighs and against his own weeping cock was so visually stimulating. He didn’t know this was something that could be done. And just seeing the red and gold of his eyes, _What is that about…_ he groaned his pleasure as Seijurou reached to palm the head of their cock, “Nnn-“ was the only sound that Kouki could make.

“Kouki hold us…”he murmured.

Obeying, he held them both in both hands, applying a bit a pressure. And it felt really good.

“Ss-Sei, I’m really cl-close” he stutters out.

He grunted and picked the pace up. Seijurou was close as well.

Kouki lower belly clench as he and Seijurou came.

Seijurou bit into Kouki leg as he came on his omega, he sucked on the bite and gave it a few licks—he and Kouki were trying to catch their breath. He spread Kouki apart and bent forward to take Kouki panting mouth into his. Tongue slipping in and tasting more of his omega.

Coming down from their high, Kouki nails bit into Seijurou shoulder again. Pulling back he raised his brow at Kouki “This is gross, we- it’s all over us now” his face was marred with red. Looking at said _“it”_ he conceded that indeed they had and Kouki was uncomfortable with that. “I’ll be back” he moved off and treaded to his private bathroom.

He returned with a damp towel, he had already wiped himself clean and moved to clean Kouki as well. Wiping at his chest, down his belly and at his thighs, at this point Seijurou was lingering a bit too long at that region. Which once again Seijurou felt Kouki nails bite into his back; a warning, he chuckled. He was coming to learn quickly this was probably Kouki way of reining him.

Tossing the towel to the side, Seijurou threw himself next to Kouki, arms pulling Kouki close and Kouki tossing a blanket over them.

***

The night finally came to an end, long meeting, and long dinner. He was happy to arrive at his hotel room. His weary body drop on the bed edge, the only thing that he was able to take off was his jacket before his phone started to ring.

“Hello” his voice gruff.

“Akashi-san! What kind of person owns a cell phone and does not answer, not even a text” at this point Masaomi pulled the phone away, this is exactly why he refuse to answer.

“Furihata-san” he barked, which wonderfully quiet the bothersome man, “We agreed that this number will only be used for importance when it comes to our sons”

“And I have”

“The last text you sent me was a _‘selfie’_ ” the word so foreign to him, “Hey, I was trying to give you my friendship, beside I think the lighting was nice, and my sweet wife thought I was handsome”

“I rather see Umeko-san in the right lighting then you…”

“So rude! Considering that you don’t have much of a social life,” griped Furihata.

Masaomi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had to recite to himself that he was putting up with this for his son sake. “Furihata-san, please, what is this call pertaining too?”

“Right! Our sons”

“Yes, and is everyone okay?”

“No”

Now this worry Masaomi, “Will you cut it out and spit it out man!” usually he was a man of calm demeanor, but considering he was exhausted and Furihata-san had the talent of annoying the hell out of him.

“Akashi-san… your demon son is kidnapped my Kouki, his chastity is at stake! Where the hell-“he was cut off.

“Good Evening Masaomi-san!” the sweet voice of Furihata-san wife, the gracious angel, rescues him from the irritation of her husband, in at the same time saving her husband from being murder by him.

“Good Evening Umeko-san, if you may, please explain what your husband complaint of my son and the chastity that is at risk”

Umeko laughed softly, “I’m sorry about that. You know my Hiroshi is quite protective when Kouki is involved. But I did not think you were out of town, I gave Kouki permission to stay over your home this weekend. Sorry I did not check with you first”

“There no need to apologize,” processing the information, “Well I don’t think there not much to worry about, Seijurou will not do anything rash” at least he hoped not.

“Well, I guess. In any case sorry of Hiroshi mistreatment of contacting you with trivial things. Please rest well, I’m going to teach my husband a lesson, have a good night” she chirped.

“Thank you, please don’t be gentle” he hung up. He made a mental note to check up on Seijurou tomorrow.

***

They were all seated once again facing Midorima, he was not done with his lesson. And Takao head was lumpy from Midorima hitting him; there was no choice but to let him stay.

Aomine looked at Kazunari, “Man, I still don’t get why you chose that guy”

The raven hair chuckle, “Why not I like teasing Shin-chan, once I rile him up he gets all red and cute…”he sighs dreamily, which earned him another hit.

“Listen up, now where was I before this fool shown up?”

“Kuroko” Kagami answered.

“Right, Kuroko is going through his first heat, at this moment he cannot speak rationally to his parents once he through this he may have some sway for them to accept you. As long as Kagami is not a fool like that one” he pointedly looked to Takao, who brightly smiled.

“Either way, you guys have lately shown more facts to add in my book. Akashi, Kagami and now Aomine- though at first I chuck it up to stupidity”

“Hey!”Aomine growled out.

Ignoring Aomine, “I notice how you guys, alphas, are able to be in control of yourselves. Concerning the contacts you come across omegas, you don’t get so affected by it. This was first notice with Akashi, he never shown interest until Furihata came along.”

“But the first time they met was on the court and Kouki was already an omega and Akashi did not care, jerk actually ignored he was there at all…” Kagami groused.

“This is true, but at that time Akashi was not himself. Once he became who we all know now, he started to show much interest in Furihata,”

“So where does all this goes in your book” Aomine asked, now he was interested to see where all this was headed.

“It like Kagami and Kuroko, Kagami was not able to smell Kuroko at all in the beginning but it gave him much interest that he chosen Kuroko. In the process he was able to ignore all omegas that were near him, even able to resist the scent of one’s going into heat, except for Kuroko”

“Oh! It almost likes sniffing out a soul mate, “Takao remark.

“What” Aomine and Kagami both were skeptical to this.

“The Pheromones,” Midorima stated “I’ve come to suspect that the chemistry of our scent is what tends to lead us into good matches.”

Both boys sat stunned, as Takao smiled widely, so proud of his mate. Even he understood Midorima, it was Shin-chan scent that brought Takao in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try something, not sure if it came out right, hm. But revealing some of my couples, there is one pair that I will get to eventually-they are one of my favorite, but it will be a while until I fit them in. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for the support, kudos and comments.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to catch some errors, sorry if I missed some. Well I decided to delve more into the OmegaVerse with the knb. They will mostly center around AkaFuri since I want to keep developing their relationship as well other couples I have in mind. So thank you for taking the time in reading this and for all the support.


End file.
